It is understood that emissions of combustion gases from industrial plants such as coal, oil or gas-fired power stations and other sources including internal combustion engines are harmful to the environment. Emissions of carbon dioxide are of particular concern and there is substantial interest in reducing the amount of carbon dioxide emitted into the atmosphere.
One method of reducing emissions is to capture the carbon dioxide and store it until an economical treatment method is available for converting carbon dioxide to a less harmful or even beneficial form, such as to carbon and oxygen (O2). However, storage of carbon dioxide is costly and merely postpones the problem of conversion of the gas.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.